Harry The Artifact Collector
by Link Evergreen
Summary: Meet Harry Sparrow the heir of Captain Jack Sparrow, who goes around the world collecting artifacts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry the Artifact Collector

**Chapter 1**

Three years ago the wizarding world of Britain was celebrating the defeat of the dark Lord Voldemort by an infant child, Harry Potter who was dropped in the house of Dursleys by Albus Dumbledore the meddler extraordinaire. Now Albus Dumbledore thought that if Harry was raised in this unloving household he would be in control of the said child and thought that his plan was foolproof. Now we can thank Murphy's Third Law, while Dumb-le-dork can start cursing him much later on. Now Harry Potter was an extraordinary child with an uncanny habit of breaking unsaid rules which is doing the impossible and finding what is thought to be impossible. In addition to that he is what you call a genius. Because by the age on one he could run and understand conversation by adults at the age of two he could speak as well too. In the present time he got thrown into his cupboard just because he can speak like an adult the Vernon and Petunia complained and said that that was freaky business. But on that day something extraordinary happened, Harry Potter saw a tiny trap door that was covered by paint which came off as the years passed on. Being curious he opened the trap door. There beneath the trap door there was a pair of old boots, some kind of crystal lying there with a compass right besides it. There was a note on the shoes which Harry picked it up and read.

"To whom that finds this letter, I am Captain Jack Sparrow you may have heard of me or not but I am; The captain to find the famed Isla de Muerta, the captain to defeat Davy Jones buy using William Turner, the only captain that have escaped from Davy Jones' Locker and the explorer that ventured to the Fountain of Youth. I have sailed both far and wide towards the end of the world and back on, I have fought many others and came mostly victorious. Yet I have failed to gather all the artifacts of this world. I do not have any heir so I have left my will here in this cave that allows only the worthy see it. And now you have found it, I name you my heir. In my journey I have found an energy called "Mana", the energy is most useful as it help me hide several things. If you want to active the hidden energy touch the crystal next to this letter. If you accept that you are my heir sign this contract.

Captain Jack Sparrow –

This one letter changed Harry's life forever. When Harry touched the crystal there was a powerful glow surrounding him as mana which is 10 times more potent then magic sprung up and magic assimilated by the stronger force. Foreign knowledge entered his mind while the horcrux in his scar was destroyed. And as mana was regulating in his body, mana fixed his body and made him physically fit.

In the back of Gringots the goblins were startled as the vault of most ancient and cunning Sparrow stirred and mana was heavy in the air. Naturally the goblins were surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, NC47 - harry is harry but will kind of act like jack, AotBM - Not a slash, SL Dursley's house was built on top of the cave after the cave was hidden with mana, the trap door was formed by mana and eveything in this story will be very randomish if that is even a word... and Mana is a blessed energy a gift to mortals.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up from the shock of information overload delivered by the crystal which broke down in to sand; Harry snuck out of the cupboard and went stealthy into

Dudley's room and stole a pair of socks and snuck back into his cupboard. He started to think his life as his goals in his life has changed (note that Harry has all of C. Jack's

memories) when he first came here to his retched house hold he wanted a kind and loving family, but now with C. Jack's experience his priority changed to finding and

gathering all of the artifacts that interest him in the world! Quite happy with his plan he grabbed the boots, now these boots are not ordinary boots, no they are the boots

of legend the Boots of Seven Leagues which allows you to go seven leagues in one step which is about 21 miles. That was the day Harry Potter disappeared from Privet 4th

drive and away from the Dursleys.

The first place he visited was Gringots in Diagon Ally by using the compass. There he found out that the House of Sparrows is a house even older than the 4

Founders of Hogwarts giving him an enormous amount of political power not that he cared anyway. "So, Mister Sparrow would you like to see your vault, the largest vault in

existence in Gringots?" asked Griphook. "Yes, the biggest vault you say? Well, then what are we waiting let's get on with it mate." On the roller coster or the

transport…"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" "Please be quite Mr. Sparrow." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..Sorry". "Ah we are here." "Good I do not want to face that again.

Have you been in the vault before mate?." "No this is my first time coming all the way own here Sir." In front of there was a gigantic door no wait, a colossal gate. Harry

"How do I open the door?" Griphook "Just place your hand on the door." Harry did that and no sooner it did he felt a prick on his thumb and a voice boomed, "Welcome

Captain Sparrow." The door creaked open slowly what came next just blew everything else away; Harry stood there stunned like when Captain Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl was Sailing without water in Davy Jones' Locker and Griphook's jaw literally hit the floor. What they saw were…


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you for the reviews,, AotBM - The difference between Mana and Magic is one Mana is 10 stronger than magic two you can do more things with mana than magic... and three i donno! And yes the cliffhanger - I couldn't resist... Kukukukuku. Pairing - maybe with Luna?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

What they saw were four majestic war ships all like they have just been built, they were: the fastest ship in the era The Black Pearl, the notorious ghost ship The

Flying Dutchman, the infamous ship The Queen Anne's Revenge and lastly The HMS Victory, pride of the Royal Navy. All four ships were lined up horizontally facing the gate,

truly a magnificent view. In fount of each ship there was an alter with a sword on it. Harry being a boy that he is was naturally curious and approached the nearest alter

which ironically was in front of the Black Pearl, there on the alter lied The Sword of Cortes free of Cortes' Spirit bound to the Pearl, Harry went further left to the alter in

front of The Flying Dutchman there lay the Sword of Davy Jones bound to The Dutchman which is a type of claymore. Harry skipped to the alter in front of The Queen Anne's

Revenge feeling happy that he gets to use these swords, so when he looked at the altar, there laid The Sword of Triton bound to the Queen, and lastly harry went to the

last alter in front of the HMS Victory, there on the alter lay Saint Piran's Blade bound to the Victory. Harry although did not know why felt a desire to pick up and unsheathe

the blade and at the exact moment he touched the blade, it shrank until he could wield it so Harry unsheathe the blade the blade caught on raging white flames signaling

that he above all had a pure heart and was worthy wielding the Blade of Saint Piran (BoSP). This naturally startled Harry Potter as witness it is one thing and remembering it

is another, Griphook was in awe when he saw the four swords and recognized all of them, "the weapons of legend, one of the swords that inspired us goblins to take up

forging." He whispered. "Sparrow truly has a pure heart judging by the color of his flames." The flames died out as soon as the tip of the sword touched the scabbard. Laying

down the sword he went toward the alter holding the Sword of Triton and picked it up after it shrank to adjust itself to its new wielder unsheathe it the results were

inevitably there the Sword of Triton (SoT), Harry Sparrow's glasses just shattered and his eyes were fixed. He next did the same thing with Sword of Davy Jones (SoDJ) a

sword that gifted him with the ability to breathe underwater and finally the Sword of Cortes (SoC) which gifted him with physical strength and agility. No sooner Harry

sheathed SoC the blades of Legend disappeared along with the ships a memory bombarded Harry on how to summon the sword with the ships which gave him a massive

headache meanwhile Griphook is still gawking.

While that is going on the mortal plain the deities were having a big argument. Fate screeched, "It's your fucking fault Destiny! Harry is supposed to be weak and

malleable so that my pawn, Dumbedork can guide him to his greatness and furthermore he is supposed to be my pawn!" "Shut up bitch my fault you're supposed to be his

fate not me besides it's your fault that boy found Jack's letter!" shouted Destiny. And that has been happening ever since Harry found Jack's letter. "This is sooo

Troublesome" Muttered The Creator rubbing his forehead.

Back to the mortal plain, Sparrow Vault, Gringots, Diagon Ally, London, England, United Kingdom, Europe, Northern Hemisphere, Earth, Solar System, in the Milky Way

Galaxy to be precise. "So what are you going to do now Mr. Sparrow?" Griphook asked. "Captain Sparrow if you please Mr. Griphook since I have a ship now mate." "Sigh,

very well captain Sparrow what now?" "Well mate do ye have any dock that will lead to sea, mate?" "I should've known you're going to set sail in those blasted ships are you

Captain Sparrow." "Aye" "Very well this way Mr. Spar-""Captain, if ye please." "Captain Sparrow this way." When they reached the underground river Griphook said these

rivers empty into the Atlantic Ocean." "Thank you Griphook." Harry stretched out his hand and summoned…

* * *

**Which Ship should he summon first?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Silence was all you can hear, so quiet that you could actually hear the waves move and a pin drop in a distance. Looking around Griphook saw nothing except what he

that was a lump of what seemed like wood floating in the river so he was silently laughing to himself. But Harry was looking very satisfied with himself and jumped off the

dock and landed on the lump. Dramatically raising his hand and shouting go the lump started moving; Griphook was now open eyed on the fact of what is going on. Harry

sensing his question turned around, facing Griphook said, "Sea turtles, Mate. Sea turtles." And went his way going down the river meanwhile Griphook face faulted after

looking supidified after he got up he yelled "SEA TURTLES?" Harry was laughing in the distance.

Once out of the cave entrance which was concealed by magic so that muggles cannot see it. Harry made land fall and took out his compass and started to walk in

a direction for an hour, then face palmed utilizing the space storage technique pulled Boots of Seven Leagues and started to walk in that very direction. After several stops

later he found three more pairs of similar shoes, Boots of Teleportation, Blink and Swiftness. Looking in to the compass he saw that the needle was moving slightly in three

places, shrugging took off in the direction of "North" once more.

Luna Lovegood was not a happy girl, her mom just died and her father went crazy and just lost it and closed up his heart and forgot about his daughter. Luna ran

away from her house and was currently in the middle of a forest with two other girls who ran away from their house; Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. Daphne and

Hermione were also unhappy with their lives with their families not accepting them. The Greengrass family was talking about arranging a marriage to someone Daphne did not

know so she ran away in sadness. Hermione ran away when her parents was talking about sending her to a border school somewhere in another country. All of the girls had

run away were; cold, sleepy, damp and very uncomfortable. Soon they fell asleep in the cold damp forest not knowing that life was slowly leaving them as the frost started

stealing their body heat. That was how Harry Potter found three beautiful blond girls shivering with a layer of frost blanketing them.

* * *

**Rest Assured The Flying Dutchman will come as the first ship.**

**Feel free to make suggestions as I will be needing some soon as I don't know how this is going to progress...**


End file.
